


If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine...

by thiective



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Betaed by a friend, Demon!Kai x Nun!Shin! AU, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Implied Characters or Characters that make cameo apperances, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Once a demon finds you interesting, it will do everything it can to possess you.





	If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I just realized that I’ve never heard of a male nun...so have a priest!shin that went undercover as a nun instead (^_^')
> 
> Extra-note: Fandom Title is a lyric from “Emperor's New Clothes” by Panic at the Disco
> 
> Extra-Extra-Note: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters, I only own Dokoro Jun.

_ Rosary _

Shinichi was called again to a little house at the corner of Beika street where people kept a wide berth. While most didn’t have a sixth sense, anyone could tell that the lime green house itself was creepy, despite its pristine quality and welcoming front door.

He greets his client. A woman by the name of Dokoro Jun, who looks like she has not stepped out of the house for a good long while. Her raven hair is messy with curls peeking out of her perm. Her skin pale, as if she hadn’t seen the sun for a long time. She clings to the front door, fingers clenching around the doorknob as her legs shake beneath her. Her onyx eyes dart from left and right, as if looking for anyone else that had accompanied Shinichi to her home or to look for anything strange. When finding none, she sets her eyes on Shinichi. "Y-Yes?" Jun whimpers, eyes feverish and cheeks flushed. Her clothes and sweat cling to her like a second skin. Shinichi looks over her in concern.

"Are you all right?" The priest asks, and a brief flash of fear and another emotion encompass her brown eyes before a haze settles over them. 

"I-I am fine," She pants out, voice strained as she struggles to keep herself standing up. "P-please come in! It is getting worse! I cannot sleep in my room, cannot sleep at my friends' place without feeling this compelling urge to stay! I want my life back, please!" The woman pleads before leaning against the door, biting on her lip harshly and muffling the sounds threatening to come out of her mouth. 

Jun arches from the cream white, wooden door, and Shinichi's eyes widen as he puts two to two together and steps into the house, gently pushing the woman back inside and kicking the door closed.

His client falls back into his arms. Her body shakes as what seems to be an incubus, invisible as the demon is, is relentless on giving her non-stop pleasure. Her back leans against Shinichi heavily, and Jun brings a hand to her mouth and sobs behind it. The priest has the decency to turn away with a slight flush of shame. Arching with a sharp cry, Jun climaxes, soaking her pants with her orgasm.

"Um...is it alright if I leave you here then, so I can find the source?" Shinichi asks after a moment of awkward silence, and the woman nods weakly with a weak whimper.

"P-Please, I cannot take it—" Jun inhales to swallow back a moan and her body shakes as Shinichi lowers her to the floor, "—it anymore!" She whimpers out, and Shinichi feels a slight pang of sympathy for the woman. Shinichi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a spare rosary with a gold cross, tying it around her wrist.

"This will offer you some protection for now. In the meantime, that thing that haunts you will be confused as to where you are." Shinichi says, reassuring her that she will be safe for now. The woman nods feebly as she leans against the wall, clutching the cross to her chest and giving him a wobbly smile. "Thank you."

* * *

_ Expel _

Exploring the house, Shinichi tries to locate the demon that went hiding inside the house. He can sense the malicious and frustrated aura demons tend to exude after finding their usual play toy missing. Going down the hall, Shinichi nearly recoils at the scent of pheromones in the air before shaking his head to remove the haze of dizziness clouding his mind.

Shinichi braces himself to go into Jun's basement, and ducks under the steps to check for clues or feel anything off. None, even though he can feel the faint aura of the demon. It's surprising that it’s not lingering above or below the woman's bedroom. Also, when he had passed through Jun’s hallway, not once did the aura strays to the basement or the attic. Going upstairs to the bedroom, Shinichi can feel the aura of the demon getting stronger with each step. Entering the woman’s bedroom, Shinichi notes the sky blue walls, the white window panes, mahogany bedside tables and cabinets, and queen-sized bed. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up after walking into the Jun’s bedroom, and he quickly looks behind him to see a stand-up dressing mirror. That was strange. He could have sworn he felt something was watching him.

His reflection looks back at him, and Shinichi continues staring at it. The mirror does nothing, and maybe he’s imagining things, but he’s sure as hell that he feels a presence in the room — a heavy one, dark with an aura and hungry eyes that follows him at every step. Frowning, Shinichi grabs the sheet from the bed and drapes it over the mirror, and the pressure leaves. Some of the tension drains from his body, but not enough to let his guard down. He feels the walls of the master bedroom, going closer and closer to the bed.

_ You are getting very close, little priest. _ A sinuous voice whispers into his mind, and Shinichi freezes. He can feel a gloved hand touching his wrist, brings it to an oval painting above the headboard. Shinichi wrenches his hand away, looks around wildly. 

Nothing. Nothing. Maybe his mind’s playing tricks on him — after all, it was close to the anniversary of his parents and his childhood friend's and her family's death. Taking a few deep breaths, Shinichi glares at the painting. Taking the oval portrait down from its hook, he’s surprised to find no summoning circles on the blue wallpaper, even though he shouldn’t be. There are no scorch marks, no dry paint or scratch marks on wallpaper.

As if to announce a presence, the frame of the painting starts to heat up in Shinichi's hands,  _ burns _ in his hold until he yelps, dropping the picture onto the red carpet floor. On the back of the painting, in the middle of the canvas is a pentagram, in blood red ink.

Shinichi ignores the burns on his hands, takes out holy water from a small jar and a Bible, and he opens the book up to the page for expelling entities. He uncorks the jar and drizzles the pure water onto the pentagram and watches with a blank face as the ink seems to move as if it were alive.

"(1)In the name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the immaculate virgin, Mary, mother of God, of Blessed Michael the archangel…" Shinichi begins to chant the words from the Bible. He keeps his eyes trained on the  _ writhing _ pentagram. The ink forms into the center, forming a face, glares back at him. Shinichi glares back unflinchingly as he continues the chant.

"...Juda,  the offspring of David, hath conquered." The ink seems to screech, mouthing words out loud, muted and Shinichi feels sweat form on him as he says the last few words.

"Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure by the living God, by the true God,  by the Holy God..." Then as if someone had turned the remote of the voiceless demon made of ink on, it screeches. Its voice tears throughout the house, and Shinichi doesn’t stop his chanting despite his ears ringing.

"(2)!Uoy Esruc I! Moned Dorl Ruoot Yrep Llaf Lliwuoy! Ytinrete Llarof Sih Eblliw Lousrouy" The ink screeches in a high pitch voice before falling silent. The ink demon, defeated, evaporates, leaving behind a painting with a scorched pentagram mark. Shinichi's breath is erratic as he tries to calm down from the intense bloodlust he had felt earlier. The house seems to sigh in relief as if it was finally relieved from the looming presence of that entity. He barely catches a breath when a low chuckle sounds close to his ear.

_ "Well done, little priest. That pest was beginning to get on our nerves." _ Shinichi's cerulean eyes widen. He can hear the husky voice, feel its cold breath as if it seems to be next to his ear. From his peripheral vision at the corner of his eyes, he can see the stretch of massive bat wings, a thin spade tail, crimson eyes, and fanged grin. Swiftly turning towards the direction of where he heard the voice, he finds nothing. Calming down the rapid beats of his heart, he tries to push past what he saw and pretend it was his figment of the imagination. Except, he becomes doubtful in that line of thinking.

A floor down, and curled up on the floor and unconscious, was Shinichi’s client. Her finger, dampened with her orgasm, points towards a clover symbol in a circle, with the name of Kudo Shinichi next to it.

* * *

_ First Contact _

Shinichi rarely finds himself in a peaceful dream. He is at his old house, the one where he used to grow up in before a fire started and had burned the mansion.

“Hurry up Shin-chan! We need to get ready for the party!” His mother shouted excitedly at him, cheerful with flowing blond locks and a cheeky smile. Shinichi’s breath hitches as his father stood next to his mother, wrapping a one arm embrace around her, a soft smile peaks out of his moustache.

"You are going to be late, Shinichi." His father whispers, their voices clear as day, echoes towards him as if they were alive before a flash of orange and red consumed them and turning his parents to ashes. A pair of arms wrap around his middle, and Shinichi can see that whoever is hugging him from behind, is wearing a black blazer from the dark sleeves around his waist.

"You can see them again." A calm, encouraging voice said into his ear. The voice sounds familiar to his ears. "You do not have to burden yourself with painful memories." The voice said temptingly. A fang gently scratches his neck. The sound of it sinuous, as if it is offering sweet promises to him. "Let  _ them _ sleep.  _ You will _ never be alone. Come to  _ me _ , darling."

That offer felt wrong, and even if he were not a full-fledged priest, he is not a fool to take that offer.

"No!" The being holding him flinches in surprise, letting him go, and a bright flash of gold startle Shinichi awake from his bed and out of breath, gasping for air. Sitting up, Shinichi takes deep breaths. He runs his fingers through his damp, sweat hair.  _ What was that about? _

* * *

_ Curiosity _

Sitting on the edge of a rooftop near Shinichi's apartment, in the pale moonlight, was a being with impressive black leathery wings. Knee pulled up onto the rooftop edge in a black suit, red shirt, black tie with a monocle, the man hums a thoughtful noise.

A fang peaked out of his thoughtful frown graces his lips, it is rare that a priest, an average human, to resist his offers. It's unheard of a human to have enough resistance to shake Kid from his dreams of pained sorrow and nostalgic memories.

Never in his entire life had he encounter such a being that managed to shake him off, even if he was bonded to them in a half fulfilling contract. Then again, the demon grins, a sharp-fanged grin, that spoke of mischief and  _ terrible _ ideas. His crimson eyes gleamed into the night. Unruly hair swayed with every movement when he had halted the time around him and the person he's connected to. It is too  _ bad _ that woman had fostered him off to this fascinating being, but it is not his  _ fault _ when she desired to be  _ loved _ unconditionally by someone she created to make her feel happy.

The demon's grin turns into a smirk as he rests his cheek into the palm of his clawed hand. "This could be  _ fun _ .”

He wonders when this beautiful  _ human _ will let  _ him _ in, even so,  _ Kid _ is not in much of a hurry when he has got all the time in the world.

* * *

_ Visit _

_ A few weeks later _

Shinichi sat still as a rock, legs crossed through the meeting with the other staff members. He barely got any sleep, let alone being kept awake with weird dreams or erotic ones that he wakes up with no recollection, except with a voice that tells him  _ 'I am always with you, darling. You are not alone anymore.' _ He swears that Jin has it out for him since his mentor was the former archbishop, Shuichi Akai. He kept his mouth shut when Sharon aims a withering glare at him.

It's when the meeting ends that Shinichi nearly breath a sigh of relief if Jin did not decide to corner him.

"You are lucky that the donation from the Vatican is given to the orphanage you cherish so dearly," Jin said cooly. Shinichi gives him an unimpressed look.

"Why are you on my case? Don't you have to deal with the mess that your associate had created in Rome?" Shinichi said blandly, and Jin narrows his eyes at him.

"Keep sticking your nose into people's business, and you will see how much of that humanity you cherish turn their back on you," Jin growls at him, and Shinichi's eyes sharpen, becoming cold.

"Boys, no fighting in front of Anokata. You know how upset he got when you tried to attack the Rookie of the year." Sharon said as she steps next to Shinichi with a deceiving smile. Jin looks at her before huffing turns on his heel and leaves. It was only a five minutes later that Shinichi releases the breath he is holding.

"What did Akai do to him again?" Shinichi asks wryly, and Sharon snorted.

"Other than wounding his pride and got him demoted, nothing else comes to mind," Sharon said as she examines her nails, a slight smirk on her ruby lips. "You should be careful around Jin if you do not want to find yourself in hot water." She remarks. Shinichi casts her a frown.

"Is there a reason as for the sudden visit, Aunty?" Shinichi asks warily, and Sharon mocks sighs.

"Can't I visit my favourite nephew?" Her question is answered with Shinichi's skeptical eyebrow.

"The last time you visited, you've scared Ai half to death," Shinichi said warily, and Sharon shrugs.

"Not my fault she couldn't take a bit of a joke," Sharon said airly, Shinichi pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You told her that her sister had died in the most painful death," Shinichi said dryly, and Sharon shrugs.

"She was annoying me," Sharon said lightly. "You are needed for an undercover mission." The blond woman said as she shifts her stance and Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

"Ok…" The corner of Sharon's smirk tugs on her lips from Shinichi's wary drawled tone. "As a  _ nun _ .” She said in a tone left little to no argument.

The bombshell drops and Shinichi’s turns into a deep shade of red. “What?!”

* * *

_ Disguise _

"I think you look stunning," Sharon said with a proud smirk.

"I think people can easily find out that I'm not a female," Shinichi said drily, embarrassment colours his voice as he takes in his current outfit. A  _ nun _ one in contrast to his priest’s cassock.

“ _ Nonsense _ , with a bit of practice on your voice, you can easily slip in as one of the fairer sex," Sharon said as she waves off his worry. "I've always told you to train your voice, so you don't have to worry about anyone worried about you, but you've seemed a lot more interested in books than some practical skills," Sharon said with a mock sigh. She adjusts the length of his wig and the veil before adding a shade makeup that other people will mistake him for a real nun.

“Why am  _ I _ doing this again?” Shinichi asks warily, tugging on his veil slightly, only for Sharon to slap his hand away.

“You are doing this so you  _ can _ infiltrate one of the churches that have nasty rumours surrounding it. Rumours about a Sister having a shady business that the Vatican is suspicious about." Sharon said, adding lip balm to his dry lips. "Once you get the evidence, takes some pictures and report to Mother Superior and the base." Shinichi frowns.

“And what if I don’t come back?” Sharon’s smirk widens at his question.

“Jin will do whatever it takes to destroy all the hard work to your school.” Shinichi bristles and grinds his teeth.

"Like hell, I would let him touch the orphanage and the students," Shinichi said as the burn marks on his hands start to get hot. Hotter than they've initially felt after being branded by it. He hides it beneath his white gloves, part of the disguise he is forced to wear.

* * *

_ Blending In _

Blending in wasn't something that an average person would have a problem. All someone needs to do is to be quiet, not draw attention to them, and everything would fall into place.

The problem in Shinichi’s case wasn’t that while his slim build lets him fit into a nun’s habit like a glove easily, much to his embarrassment, it’s not learning the lessons of training his voice to a female one that gives him problems.

He isn't sure whether it's a coincidence or that Sharon has some twisted humour, she had weaved his background story and said his voice has changed from a disorder he couldn't get rid off. Funny enough though, the human resources of the church, seems to find him genuine and sufficient to hire him as a woman. Reporting, as he later found out, is less stressful since Mother Superior is Hondou Hidemi and Sharon's contact.

The burn scars on his hands haven't disappeared yet. His scarred hands encased in his white gloves despite the amount of curiosity he garners from the other nuns and sisters of the church.

_ I could always heal them for you; all you have to do is come to me. I am not too fond of the scent of another on you since you've sent the pest home. _ Shinichi gritted his teeth and shook his head sharply. The voice in his mind is persistent since he had taken that woman's case.

It's oddly strange that whoever has been haunting him will still communicate with him in a place that should have to offer him protection from it.

* * *

_ False Angel _

He isn't surprised that the human manages to shake off his words and tempting promises. At first, he thought the human has some demon or angel blood flowing through him. However through the dreams and the scent he left on the human spoke; otherwise, that this human is just a  _ human _ . This fact intrigues  _ Kid _ more. His curiosity rose as he descends to the ground like a false angel. 

_ Kid’s _ crimson eyes look at the church that stood before him, where the human works. He could sense the human’s irritation and frustration from the contract he has with him. Despite the desire to persist, to indulge a little,  _ Kid _ is curious enough to want to end the chase and do something a little more  _ satisfying _ .

He has heard of rumours of fledglings or demons seeking out companionship from a human. Some higher class thinks it's a foolish thought, a belief of longing for the pleasure of a quickly gained commodity, but  _ Kid _ 's curiosity doesn't waver from travelling into the paths of that ideology.

He and his kind need the  _ energy _ to thrive, a  _ soul _ to gain  _ strength _ .

Maybe there is  _ merit _ to having a human bride.

* * *

_ Twist _

Shinichi sheds his clothes, his wrist gently encased in a familiar stranger's hand and being pulled on to his dream companion's lap. It's crazy. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't press his lips over the other man's. Feel a shiver goes down his spine at the whispered moan of his name, bare hands travelling down his back.

"I'll take care of you." The man beneath him said huskily, indigo eyes shine in the bedroom. Unruly hair made messier as they indulge in more kissing, of tongues sliding against one another, then the pressure of the lips lightened and Shinichi's world flips. His back pressed against the mattress.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asks, breaths erratic as his chest falls and rises against each other. His partner laughs — a smirk curve on the other man's lips.

"You don't remember? We've met each other many times before." The other man purrs, a gleam of mischief glows in his indigo eyes before he dips his head down and presses wet kisses down on Shinichi's neck. Shinichi's heart hammered behind his rib cage, biting on his lower lip to muffle a groan when he feels a sharp nip on the juncture of his neck.

“I  _ feel _ so hurt that you do not remember me when I’ve told you so many promises.  _ Promises _ that would have appeased you endlessly." The man said seductively into Shinichi's ear, low and rich. The man's hands glide over Shinichi's chest, traces a tight circle around a nipple, and the man makes a pleasing sound when he finds it harden. A rising blush decorates Shinichi's cheeks.

“You are  _ letting _ me touch you _. You _ usually don’t. I’m curious as to why the change of heart.” The man said and Shinichi shudders, he can hear the rough edge in the other man’s voice, something close to a growl. “I  _ don't _ take being lied to  _ lightly _ , my dear."

Shinichi's mind hazes with a cloud of lust he's drifting in that he barely registers the other man's question. He could ask anything, ranging from the first question to others. Curiosity burns inside of him, he doesn't know why he isn't scared or afraid of this man, and to be honest, few things scared him that doesn't have as much gravitational weight than this. "Before I answer that. What do you  _ want _ from me?”

The man huffs a low laugh,  _ sensual _ and his fingers travel down Shinichi's stomach to his bare thigh. "This one again?" The man nips his ear sharply. Trail's his lips down to his upper chest. "What a boring question."

"Well, maybe I'm a boring person." Shinichi snarks at the man, and the pauses his ministrations, long enough that Shinichi wonders if he should take back that question. The man moves away and leans close to Shinichi's. His eyes are a fierce indigo gleam, glowing unearthly.

“ _ You _ are never  _ boring _ my dear, what I want from you is-" The rest of the man's words are soundless, faint and distorted as if Shinichi is underwater. The priest flings his eyes open, and he's in his room. Sweat forms on his body, chest heaving and rising, a telltale signs of a morning wood makes its appearance behind the covers — Shinichi's erratic breathing echoes around the room.

That dream felt more real than any of the previous dreams he had before. Almost as if that lucid dream twisted into a reality.

_ -for you to love only me. _

* * *

_ Crack _

Ai clings to him, burying her face into his robes as Shinichi feels cold.

The guardian who wanted to adopt her had died in an accident, the police said. Her name is Miyano Akemi. They said her death is caused by fire, inside the kitchen of her studio apartment. To a normal bypasser, it may seem like an accident.

To Shinichi, it wasn't. He knows Akemi was careful around the kitchen in the orphanage, that spoke of how much she had spent in the kitchen in her home.

She was never clumsy, Shinichi grits his teeth and pulls Ai close, he’s not a detective, but his mind works like one and tries to find puzzles that match each other.

The accident was too perfect as if it was planned out, whoever had wanted to kill Akemi, they will probably try to the same to Ai.

_ That was no ordinary fire. _ The familiar voice whispers into Shinichi's mind.  _ Whoever did this, knows how to cover their tracks. _

_ Do you know who it is? _ Shinichi asks, and the voice paused before humming with an amused tone.

_ I do, but perhaps you should leave it to the professionals. _ The voice said, and Shinichi frowns.  _ Now, don't be like that. I can drop a vital clue for them to find, but I think you should stay out of this one. _ The voice said with a thoughtful tone.

_ Why?! _ Shinichi asks, and half a second later, he stiffens as he feels the hair stands up on the back of his neck.

_ Let's say, its from someone in your group that has turned into Luc. _ Shinichi didn't find out the answer until a burned Bible lands on his lap after sending Ai home to Agasa.

* * *

_ Manifest _

His logic is  _ wavering _ . There is no, in iota possibility that this man from his dreams is  _ real _ . As if the universe had decided to defy his logic and reasoning, and smacks it in his face. He was due for a report of his findings to Mother Superior, using the confessional booth to communicate to her about his results. What he hadn't accounted for was a confessor appearing at his booth.

"Hello, Father, I have a confession I would like to make." Shinichi's confessor said, and Shinichi was about to open his mouth to say he was waiting for someone else before realizing that he isn't  _ wearing _ his standard cassock, but his disguised  _ habit _ . Of all things to forget, it had to be what he is wearing now.

“How many days since your last confession?” Shinichi asks, taking deep breaths as if to calm down his heart from anxiety building up inside of him. Having an in-depth knowledge that confessions don’t usually take long and that Hidemi will come to the meeting point soon.

"10 days." His confessor said, and Shinichi hums thoughtfully.

“What would you like to confess today?” Shinichi asks his confessor, hoping for this session to be over soon so no one would question about him being inside the booth.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have been having thoughts of murdering my wife." His confessor said, and Shinichi closes his eyes and inhales a breath.

"Perhaps it's best if you start at the beginning," Shinichi suggested, and his confessor pours out their life story to him.

It was during the middle of that confessional hearing when it happened. Shinichi was inside the booth, well away from the sight of one of God's followers, when phantom arms wrapped around his middle, a nip on his ear. Shinichi nearly jumps,  _ startled _ from the sudden touch.

Any word he’s about to say has stopped  _ coming _ out.

_ Shh, don’t disturb your friend over there. He’s more than he seems _ . The voice whispers into his mind, almost as if it’s in his ear. It’s familiar, in that husky tone with a mischievous note. No, he  _ knows _ where it comes from.

_ Y-You? What are you doing here?! _ Shinichi asks back, indignant, anger rising, and the man chuckles in his ear.

_ The wards here aren't as strong as others I've encountered. Isn’t about time you give me an answer? I will do my best to protect you and your loved ones. _ The man said, trailing his lips down Shinichi’s neck. His hand glides down to push up his habit.

_ S-Stop. _ Shinichi tried to control the pace of his breathing, finding that it steadily becomes hard, challenging not to make a sound, almost as if his body decides to betray him right there and then for the simple touch he's accustomed to. Touches that were in dreams but never manifested in reality. The man's hand drifts to feel up the inside of his thigh, feels up the sensitive skin, the edge of his boxers.

_ Do you want me to stop? You didn't ask me to stop before. _ The voice said with an edge of disappointment, nuzzling into his neck. Shinichi’s heart races, he can hear his confessor’s confession, not once finishing up his story about the woes of his life. Woes that begins with having bad luck in his childhood to his wife leaving him for a younger man.

_ You don't have to love me yet; I only want you to be my companion. I only want you to be happy.  _ The man said with a gentle kiss on Shinichi’s neck, planting another one, and  _ another one _ .  _ I'm not going to turn away from you as Luc's father had with plenty of others. _

Shinichi grits his teeth, he can feel the man's free hand travels down to his nipple, traces tight circles around it through his habit.  _ Give me back my voice. _

_ Are you sure you want that? _ The man asks, amusement in his voice. Shinichi twitches as the hand inches further up, slithers towards his groin.  _ How naughty of you. _ The man's grin is present in his voice.

“Be quiet!” Shinichi snaps.

"Y-yes!" The confessor said, startled and it takes a beat of a second before Shinichi realizes that he said it out loud. Swallowing down a groan, this is  _ humiliating _ .

"My apologies, I hadn't slept well last night," Shinichi said through the door sheepishly. The client doesn't say much for a few seconds until he spoke.

"It's all right." The hand settles on his groin, cupping Shinichi's half-hard cock that Shinichi jumps slightly. "I must be boring you. No one wants to hear how stale it is." The confessor laments, the hand cupping Shinichi begins to slowly glide it's fingers up and down, jolting his body up.

"You-You don't say," Shinichi's breath stutters. "but if it's bothering you, you should tell someone," Shinichi said, swallows down a moan that threatens to erupt from his mouth as the strokes grow firmer.  _ Why are you still here?! _

_ What an honest reply, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to hear that. _ The man replies amusedly into Shinichi's mind. His fingers pinched gently on Shinichi's harden nub that Shinichi sharply inhaled.  _ I'm de-stressing you. Your body is on high alert that it causes your muscles and bones to stiff. I can help you with that.  _ The man said it with a lick on his neck, and through Shinichi's peripheral vision, he can see a turf of unruly brown hair.

_ De-stress me?! This isn’t the time and place to- _ Shinichi bites on his lip to muffle a groan as the man took cock out of his boxers, runs slow maddeningly on the tip with his thumb.  _ Oh, it's the time and place to do this. You should pay attention to your client. You do want to help him _ . The man purrs into his mind, traces the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"...then she has the nerve to think I was cheating on her with some young rich mistress when she was the one having the affairs behind my back!" Shinichi's confessor's voice is drunk on a fit of nursing anger. The thumb spreads his precum over the head, and Shinichi's legs shake.

"I-Is there a reason that you think she might have done this?" Shinichi asks with inaudible and erratic breaths. The thumb finishing the teasing circles starts flickering on his slit that Shinichi's toes curled inside his shoes. His client huffed, indignant that it possibly could be his fault.

"What is that supposed to mean? I did nothing but work my ass off for her and our children! I was the one cleaning up after her messes! I was the one who provided the food on the table!" His confessor said, voice ringing with righteous anger.

“ _ Mm _ m. Y-You, don't say…" Shinichi said, barely restraining the moan as the hand sped up, stroking his aroused cock with a firm, teasing pump. He could scarcely think coherently, let alone talk coherently. " _ ah, _ perhaps the both of you need to talk to a marriage counsellor for help.” Shinichi said, voice straining and barely keeping any  _ embarrassing _ sounds that threaten to spill past his lips.

"Perhaps I should." His confessor said thoughtfully, and Shinichi had to bite down on his lip from a groan to come out. The hand stroking him goes into a fast, hard pace. His cock throbs in his companion's hand, painfully arouse and  _ hot _ . His companion chuckles low in his ear bites the ear lobe gently and suckles on it. "Do you know anyone you could recommend for me?"

At this point, Shinichi wants to groan, whether it’s from the frustration of his confessor not leaving or from how good the pleasure felt as it thrums inside of him, he couldn’t tell. Reluctantly, he rolls his hips into his companion’s circle of his hand. “T-There’s one a-ah,  _ hah _ , a few blocks from here." Shinichi manages to say it out without any incident, digging into his palm to further restrain himself. "There's a man named James. He's helped soo _ ooo _ many people who came here." Shinichi said. His cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment for saying indecent things around his confessor.

"I see. Thank you for the time." His confessor said before pausing. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry." Shinichi said, voice slightly strained as his companion pumps him  _ faster _ , that he couldn’t help but rock his hips into the hand. “I-I’m just tired.” He managed to say it out before sharply inhaling, his body trembles,  _ writhes _ , under the impending orgasm.

"If you say so, could you please tell me the name of the clinic?" Shinichi's confessor asks. The hand around him stops, and Shinichi restrains a needy whimper,  _ barely _ contain the heat of his climax and said the address from the top of his head. His confessor thanked him, and Shinichi isn't sure how long he can last. The hand around him is torture. In the silence of the booth, he can only hear the sounds of his shallow breaths echoing off the wood. The hand around him returns to slow strokes, making Shinichi rock his hips into the hand impatiently.

_ What a good boy you are, you’ve managed not to cum even after your confessor has left. _ The man whispers into his mind, coy and a purr.  _ You are so hard already, does this turn you on? _

Shinichi grits his teeth, wave after wave of pleasure storm through him, his cock throbbing painfully. Rolling his hips into the circle of hand, a soft gasp of a moan escapes his lips. Sweat plastered his clothes to his skin, his bangs to his forehead.  _ You said you’ll promise to make me happy. I want you to protect those that I have left! _

Shinichi can feel a smirk pressed against the back of his neck, a sharp nip on his skin, a sharp pinch on his thoroughly abused nipple that earns his companion a low, strangled groan.  _ You wish is my command, now be a good boy, The hand  _ moves around his cock  _ faster, harder _ , giving Shinichi the pace that he needs now.  _ and come. _

His companion’s words are his undoing, Shinichi arches from his companion’s back with a strange moan, body taught, and spills his load over his companion’s hand, hot and wet and  _ sticky _ .

* * *

_ Waver _

Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes, on the other side of where he is, it's  _ him. Except for _ the colour of his eyes, an indigo hue like the ones he sees in his  _ dreams _ , it's a crimson hue  _ he _ has.

"Hello, my name is Kaito. It's nice to meet you finally, Shinichi." Kaito said with a reassuring smile.

It's been a few days since Shinichi had come in the confessional, their voices are the same.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, and hopefully you can love me by then," Kaito said with a cheeky smirk, and Shinichi wonders if it was too late to be apprenticed by Akako at this moment.

Shinichi sighs, he didn't have enough time to finish reading a paper about an arsonist on the loose that targets orphanages. He hopes Agasa has the sense to read it and taking precautions. Weighing on his current choice, his belief of faith is wavering slowly. He opens his apartment door and waits for his guest to come in.

Kaito’s smirk widens slightly, steps in and pressed a kiss on Shinichi’s cheek. ”Do not worry; I did say that I promise to make you feel happy when I'm here with you.”

Shinichi’s brows furrowed, looking at Kaito with wariness. ”And what do you want in return,  _ demon _ ?”

A razor grin appears on Kaito’s face, almost demonic. ”Your soul in the afterlife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra-Extra-Extra-Note: The words that Shinichi chanted to expel the demon is from Ghost Hunt. The demons or offsprings of demons looking for brides is based on a true story from Jeanne and Azura, which can listen to on 'Something Scary' on Youtube or Podcast.
> 
> (1) An actual Catholic exorcism chant that can be found on this website: https://www.catholic.org/prayers/prayer.php?p=682
> 
> (2) Written in backwards is Shinichi's foreshadowing of his future. 'I curse you! You will fall prey to our Lord Demon! Your soul will be his for all eternity!'


End file.
